Bad Blood
by Forever-Diamonds
Summary: After finding a bizzare news report in the paper, Sherlock is forced to go to Virginia to seek help from Slater. Little does he know, others are also looking for him, including the mysterious Damon Salvatore. What will happen when the two meet? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I know this is a completely mental idea, but I had a random moment of inspiration so...here goes! Please R&R.**

John Watson paused outside the door of 221B Baker Street, and listened tentatively for any signs of violence or gun fire from the rooms above. Hearing nothing, he pushed open the door and walked up the narrow stairway. Having dumped his shopping outside the door to the flat he shared with Sherlock Holmes, he unlocked the door and struggled to stay on his feet as a blast of hot air from inside the room hit him like a train.

Coughing and spluttering, he made his way inside. The curtains were drawn, which was completely ridiculous seeing as it was the middle of summer, creating darkness and not letting in any air from outside. John sighed. This had to be his flatmate's doing. He turned around to face the room and found said flatmate sprawled on his favourite chair, with both arms spread out and his eyes squeezed shut. Rolling his eyes, John turned back to the window and yanked the curtains open, provoking a yell of pain from Sherlock. Covering his eyes with his hands, the taller, darker haired man stood up and growled.

"John, what was that for?"

John resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "What, you mean why did I open the curtains to let some air into the room? Did you forget that some of us need to, maybe, I don't know, _breathe_?"

Forgetting that he was supposed to be covering his eyes, Sherlock waved his comment away. "Breathing's boring."

John decided not to bother commenting. "So, any new cases?"

"Nothing. Well, nothing _interesting_. A murder, a theft and a suicide. Boring."

"Hmm. Well I was looking through the paper at the supermarket, and I saw this. Thought you might like to take a look." He fished the newspaper out of the plastic bag and offered it to Sherlock who took it, obviously disinterested. He began to read out loud: "Several people have been found dead over the past three days, with nothing connecting them. The deceased ranged in age from 19 to 42, and were all homeless. There was nothing unusual apart from the fact that the _bodies had all been drained of blood_."

Here Sherlock dropped the paper and looked up, his face lit up with excitement. "John, do you believe in vampires?"

John stifled a laugh. "Who do you take me for, a teenage girl? I mean not knowing the earth goes round the sun is bad enough but vampires, Sherlock, seriously?"

"I know it sound ridiculous but come _on_ John, think about it. Random people dying all over the city, bodies completely drained of blood. Even you must find that weird, surely?"

John decided to play along. Sherlock was irritable and grumpy enough as it was, and he didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Well now that you put it like that, yeah, you do have a point." Little did he know that his 'acting' would have consequences.

"Great, then, pack your stuff, we've got to hurry. Our flight leaves at 11." And with that he sauntered off into his room.

"Wait, _what_? Sherlock, where are we even going?" John was really confused.

With a sigh, Sherlock stuck his head round the door. "Richmond, where else?"

John raised his eyebrows. "Why do you want to fly to a place you can get to in a taxi?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I don't mean Richmond here, I mean Richmond in Virginia, America. You do know where that is, right? God, it must be so infuriating, to have such a small brain. How do you cope?"

John opened his mouth in indignation. "Of course I know where that is! Why are we even going there?"

Sherlock smirked, "I have to find Slater."

**A/N: Soo...did you love it? Hate it? Sorry if anyone is OOC. If they are, tell me! Tell me anything you think could be improved/is good. Reviews = Happy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so here is chapter two. I have absolutely NO IDEA where I'm going with this, so bear with me!**

Elena sat on the sofa at the boarding house, waiting for Rose to finish getting dressed. She was still slightly suspicious of the vampire, mainly because she had tried to kidnap her and sell her to Klaus in exchange for her freedom. Also, she hadn't quite gotten over the shock of seeing Rose half-naked in the corridor this morning. She knew Rose and Damon were sleeping together, but why did it bother her this much? _You're just concerned for him as a friend_, she told herself. But deep down inside, she knew it wasn't true. She knew she may have hidden feelings for Damon, but whatever they were; she was determined to ignore them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Rose had obviously finished changing and had come to talk. The vampire sat down on the loveseat opposite Elena and motioned with her eyes for Elena to speak. Taking a deep breath, Elena began to explain her plan to go to Richmond and hand herself over to Klaus. _Better I die than the rest of my family_, Elena thought. She still didn't understand why everyone tried so hard to save her and wouldn't let her do the same. She finished her plan, and looked at Rose, who stood up abruptly.

"No way, absolutely not. It's not possible. And even if it was, why would you want to sacrifice yourself to Klaus? Haven't you been listening to _anything_ I've been saying about him?"

Elena sighed. "I want to do this because I want to protect the people I love. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Jenna, and even Tyler. I can't just stand back and do nothing whilst Klaus slowly kills them all."

Rose shook her head again. "No way. Uh uh. I'm not going to help you achieve your little crazy suicide mission. It's too risky." Her hard expression softened as she sat down on the sofa by Elena. "They all care about you too much to let you die. Surely that must mean something to you?"

Elena realised she was going to have to change tactics if she wanted Rose to agree. "How much would you like to walk in the day?"

Rose suddenly looked curious, and a flash of pain crossed her face. "I've been a slave to the shadows for over five hundred years. I want to walk in the sun more than you can imagine."

Elena smiled in victory; she knew now Rose would do whatever she asked her to. "Help me, and I'll make it happen."

ooo

Elena watched on in silence as Alice, Slater's girlfriend, tried to access the files on his computer. Since they had found Slater lying dead on the floor with a stake through his heart, the human girl was their only hope. Finally she turned around with a triumphant smile on her face. "There. His password was Bella Swan. _So_ predictable. There's all the information he ever collected about vampires in these files."

Elena paused to consider this. "Do you know how to get in touch with Klaus?"

Alice nodded slowly. "I know people that can get in touch with him, yes. But why do you need Klaus?"

Elena inhaled deeply. "Call them. Tell them the doppelganger is ready to be sacrificed."

ooo

Sherlock and John sat side by side on the plane in silence. Sherlock was staring into space, occasionally fidgeting slightly, whilst John was looking out of the window and trying to wrap his mind around the fact that what had started out as a perfectly normal morning had resulted in them going on an impromptu trip to Virginia. And he still didn't really know why. All he knew is they were going to see some guy called Slater. As usual, Sherlock hadn't told him anything about what they were going to do other than vague half-answers which made no sense at all. John decided to try one more time.

"Sherlock, who _exactly_ is this guy Slater? Do you even know him? Why do we need to find him?"

With a groan, Sherlock turned to face his friend. "To put an end your _constant_ questions; Slater is a vampire who has catalogued and researched almost every single vampire in existence. He would know who has been active around the London area recently, and could help us track down our murderer. I don't actually know him, I know _of _him. That will have to do."

"But how do you expect to find him if you don't know who he is?"

Sherlock groaned again. "A, because I'm a genius, and B, because I memorized his address when my contact told me about him."

"Your contact? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Before Sherlock could groan for a third time in the space of five minutes, an announcement came up over the loudspeakers. The plane was landing.

ooo

An hour or so after getting off the plane, Sherlock and John's taxi pulled up in front of an internet café in the centre of Richmond. All of the windows had been smashed, and the place was deserted. John sniffed. "Seems like nobody's home. Turns out this trip was a waste of time after all."

"He doesn't _live _in and internet café, John. His _apartment _is round the back."

John flushed scarlet. "I knew that...I was only pulling your...leg."

Without bothering to reply, Sherlock strode off in the direction of the small side door that led up into the apartments above the café. John rushed after him, still blushing. The two men ran up the stairs, and paused at the top in front of Slater's apartment only to find two vampires dead on the floor with their hearts ripped out and a man with jet-black hair standing protectively in front of a terrified-looking girl with long brown hair. John turned away in disgust, but Sherlock simply stepped over the corpses on the floor and walked over to the man. The two eyed each other cautiously before the shorter one with ice blue eyes drawled, "And who the hell are you?"

Sherlock gave a tight smile and held out his hand. "Sherlock Holmes."

Damon briefly took the outstretched hand before dropping it. "Damon Salvatore. What are you doing here?"

The taller man glanced at the two dead men on the floor behind him. "Looking for Slater, like you, I assume. You're a vampire, aren't you?" Damon's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and Sherlock rolled his eyed before explaining his deduction. "Your skin is colder than the average human's. You look young, but your eyes are older than your body. Also I knew what Slater was and I realised that not many humans seek out vampires for information. Oh and you have a brother."

Damon's eyes widened again, this time with a kind of grudging respect. "Hmm. Very good. I'm impressed. You are right. But how did you know about my brother?"

Sherlock smirked. "The girl behind you. You look at her like you want her, but there is something stopping you. Obviously she is not your girlfriend but is with someone close to you. From then on it was just a lucky guess."

Damon's face darkened for a second before he flashed over to Sherlock and had him pinned against the wall by his throat, the veins around his eyes showing and his fangs fully extended. But Sherlock did not seem to be afraid. He gazed intently at the vampire. "Fascinating," he murmured. Seeing that his threats were not working, Damon released Sherlock, allowing him to sink to the ground gasping for air. Damon motioned for Elena to leave, before striding over to Sherlock and kneeling down so their faces were level. "Slater's _dead_. So he's not gonna be able to help much. You can show yourself out." With those words, he stood up and followed Elena out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3. Please review if you read it, and if you like it, tell others about it! Spread the word **** Any suggestions or tips are much appreciated.**

John stood frozen in shock for a few seconds. Had the past few minutes been real? Had he actually just seen a _vampire_? Snapping out of his trance, he rushed over to help Sherlock who was still slumped against the wall groaning and clutching his throat. John grabbed his friend's head and started checking his neck for any bruising, much to the objection of the injured man. Pushing John away, Sherlock stood up and shook himself. "I'm fine John, really. And if you were _so_ concerned anyway, what were you doing when I was being strangled half to death be an angry, hostile vampire?"

Guilt immediately crept over John's features as he realised that his friend was right; he had done nothing while his friend had been in danger. In his defence, he had just had one of the biggest shocks of his life after seeing a creature he had never even thought existed, but his behaviour was still unforgivable. Sherlock had needed him, and he hadn't been there for him. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. You're right. I should have tried to help. I apologise."

With a look of incredulity on his face, Sherlock wheeled round to face him. "You're...sorry?"

John furrowed his brow in confusion. "Yeah, why, was I supposed to say something else?"

Sherlock smirked. "No, not at all, I just expected you to start defending yourself, saying stuff like 'Oh, but Sherlock, I was _so _shocked after seeing a real-life vampire that I was frozen in fear.' I know you were thinking it." John did a slight double-take. It sometimes amazed him how well the consulting detective could read people.

Deciding not to take offense at the ridiculously high tone in which Sherlock had mimicked his voice, John realised something important. "Um...Sherlock, how exactly are we going to get out of here? I mean, it didn't look like there was anywhere to get a taxi near here, and we don't know the city."

Sherlock paused, and chewed on his lip. John was right, they had no transport, and he couldn't exactly call up Lestrade and ask him to send a car. Then an idea popped into his head. "Why don't you go ask our vampire friend if he'll give us a lift? I'm sure he'd be _delighted_ to oblige."

John made a face. "Why can't _you_ go and ask him? You forget, Sherlock, that I'm still relatively new to the whole _mythological creatures_ concept."

Sherlock rolled his eyes for what had to be the millionth time that day. "The world around you is a much bigger place than you realise, John."

John scoffed. "Oh, come on, vampires isn't that big a thing. What else could there be out there? Werewolves?" Seeing his friend's enigmatic smile, he continued, shocked. "Werewolves aren't real, are they? Are they? _Please _tell me werewolves aren't real."

Sherlock put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "John, slow down, you're hyperventilating. Unfortunately for you, werewolves _are_ real, although there are very few of them left alive. I have yet to meet one. I can't believe you've never seen any of this before. It must be so infuriating, living in such a small, boring world. I pity you." John opened his mouth to reply, but Sherlock cut him off. "Now, if you've got over your little _episode_, can you please go and catch up with our _only way out of here_? I would, but as you can remember it didn't go too well last time." Here Sherlock rubbed his neck for dramatic effect.

Realising that Sherlock was right, _again_, John gave a sigh of resignation and hurried out of the apartment after the vampire and his companion. Catching sight of them at the bottom of the stairs, he leaned over the banister and called out, "Hey!"

The raven-haired vampire stopped dead in his tracks and slowly tilted his head to look up at the human above him. He had heard their conversation, _of course_, but decided to have some fun with them. He tilted an eyebrow. "How can I help you?"

John ran down the stairs and extended his hand. "We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves. John Watson. My friend and I were wondering if you could give us a lift. We're not from around here, and we don't really know where we can go."

Damon smirked, amused by the fact that these two humans were relying on him to get out of this hell-hole. He was about to make some sarcastic reply, when Elena cut over him, grabbing John's hand and shaking it. "Sure, we'll give you a lift. You and your friend would be more than welcome. I'm Elena Gilbert, by the way. We'll take you to my home town. It's not that far. And don't mind my friend here, he's a little," she paused to find the right word, "_antisocial_."

Damon's smirk only widened, and he clutched his hand to his heart in mock hurt. Elena simply smirked back at him, knowing she had won this argument. Damon turned back to face John. "Fine, you _and _your annoying friend can come. One condition, though. No freaky psychoanalysis. Or you walk." With that, he did his infamous 'eye-thing' and sauntered off towards his car. Relieved, John looked up the stairs and shouted "Sherlock!" in his friend's direction before hurrying after the disappearing vampire.

ooo

The ride back to Mystic Falls was a silent one. Elena and Damon sat in the front, while their two newfound acquaintances sat in the back. Occasionally, either John or Elena would attempt to make polite conversation, but it was met with unenthusiastic grunts from either Sherlock, or Damon, or both of them. The two of them seemed to be set on hating each other. The only time either of them spoke was when Damon made a sarcastic remark about Sherlock's hair, earning him a shove from Elena, a glare from John, and stony silence from a clearly wounded Sherlock, who seemed to take great pride in his personal appearance. Nothing more was said after that.

As they neared the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, Elena breathed an audible sigh of relief. Soon this nightmare ride would be over. You could almost feel the tension between Damon and Sherlock. If they hadn't been in a car, they might have come to blows.

ooo

Damon pulled into the gravel driveway of the Salvatore Boarding House. As they stepped out of the car, Damon cracked his neck loudly earning him another glare from everyone, Elena stretched like a cat and yawned, and John stood gaping at the massive house in front of him. Sherlock, however, merely huffed and looked the other way. John stifled a laugh. Sherlock looked like such a diva right now.

After stretching, Elena sidled over to Damon and asked him, innocently, doing her best puppy dog eyes, "Where are they going to stay?"

Realising what she was driving at, Damon put up his hands. "No way. Nuh uh. They are _not_ staying here." Having Stefan here on a regular basis was bad enough; he didn't need two annoying humans invading his personal space.

Elena huffed. "Come _on_, Damon, where else are they gonna stay?"

Damon arched an eyebrow. "Have you ever heard of a neat little invention called a _hotel_? It was created specifically to house _unwanted_ guests."

Elena stuck out her bottom lip. "_Please_, Damon. Don't be an ass."

Damon clicked his tongue. "Sorry, no can do. Being an ass is what makes me so _fun_ to be around."

Elena sighed. "Seriously, Damon. Just be nice. For once. You have a huge house anyway, it's not like any of them are going to _invade your space_ or anything."

Damon's eyes widened. It was scary how well this human knew him, he thought. When he saw her face, and her cute little doe eyes, he knew he couldn't refuse her request. "Fine." He grumbled. Elena brightened and clapped her hands together. "Great, then. I'll go tell them." And with that she ran off to join Sherlock and John. Damon shook his head. "What have I gotten myself into?" he mused to himself.

**A/N: So there's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Damon and Sherlock are quite hard to write for, so I hope I got it right! PLEASE R&R, it makes me happy **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! Yay **** PLEASE R&R, it means a lot to know that someone out there is enjoying this. I really appreciate any ideas/feedback you can give. Thanks**

After getting Sherlock and John settled in to their temporary home, Damon drove Elena home. As they neared the front door, they were greeted by a startled-looking Bonnie, with Jeremy behind her clutching a blood-stained bandage to his neck. Elena opened her eyes in shock, and was about to speak when Jeremy cut her off. "It's Stefan. He's in the tomb with...Katherine."

Elena wheeled round and took off in the direction of her car. It was a few seconds before Damon realised where she was going, but by then it was already too late. Elena was already speeding away in the direction of the tomb. Damon glared at Jeremy. "You just had to pick the perfect moment, didn't you? Now I have to go save her from her stupid kamikaze missions for the _second_ time today." With that, he sped off into the night using his vampire speed.

ooo

At the tomb, Elena was about to rush into the dark stone doorway when Damon caught her and pressed her against the wall. She struggled furiously, pounding him repeatedly with her small fists and yelling "Damon, let GO of me!" over and over again. However Damon didn't release his iron grip on her arms. After a few minutes, when she had stopped struggling, he released her, asking: "You done?" in a patronising tone. Elena merely nodded dumbly and walked out of the tomb, realising there was no way she could see Stefan with Damon watching. Just as Damon was about to leave, the tall, lean figure of his brother appeared in the tomb entranceway. Damon sighed.

"Of all the _idiotic_ things to do, Stefan, really? But don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out."

Stefan merely nodded. "Promise me you'll keep her safe."

Damon nodded back. "I promise." And with that he followed Elena out of the tomb.

ooo

The next morning Damon, Elena, Sherlock and John were all shaving breakfast in the Salvatore Boarding house. Damon, Elena and John were all still in their pyjamas; Damon was wearing silk pyjama bottoms and no shirt, and Elena was in pyjamas because Damon had refused to let her go home to try and keep her from going to the tomb to see Stefan. Sherlock, however, was fully dressed in his customary blue suit and tie, and was sitting with his feet on the kitchen counter, lazily swirling a glass of orange juice. Damon was almost mirroring his position at the opposite side of the room, except he was holding a full glass of blood. John could only watch with disgusted fascination as the vampire slowly sipped the dark red liquid. Feeling John's eyes on him, Damon looked up and raised an eyebrow. He raised his glass. "It doesn't bother you." It was a statement rather than a question.

John shook his head. "I was an army doctor. I've seen my fair share of blood. What bothers me is that you _drink_ it."

Both Damon and Sherlock snorted into their drinks simultaneously. This time Sherlock cocked an eyebrow. "Well what do you expect him to do, eat it?"

Damon smirked in approval. He hated to say, but he was liking Sherlock more and more every day. The human reminded Damon of himself. A less dashing, less intelligent version of course, but Damon wasn't going to admit that to anyone any time soon. Sherlock smirked back.

Elena rolled her eyes. "You have _no _idea how similar you two look right now."

Damon raised his free hand in protest. "How the heck am I similar to _him_?" He gestured to Sherlock at the opposite end of the room, who looked just as annoyed.

Elena smiled. "Well, the way you both sit, for instance." Both men immediately took their legs off the counter top. "And the way you smirk." They glared at each other. "And the way you both raise your right eyebrow when you're annoyed or curious."

Sensing that an argument could ensue, John quickly interjected. "Weren't you two saying something about a tomb earlier?"

Elena looked up in surprise. "Yeah, my boyfriend Stefan, Damon's brother, is trapped in an underground, vampire-proof tomb in the woods with his maniacal ex from 1864."

John widened his eyes. "Whoa, wait, you're going to have to explain this to me. I'm fairly new to all this supernatural business and it sounds very confusing."

Sherlock groaned. "From what I've heard, I would guess that a witch has enchanted this tomb, enabling vampires to go in, but not to come out. This Stefan person, whom we have yet to meet and who I would assume is a vampire, seeing as he is related to _Damon _over there," he gestured to the raven-haired vampire with his hand, "is trapped in this underground tomb with his 'maniacal ex', as you so _eloquently _put it. _Now_ do you get it?" Sherlock scoffed and shook his head. "I pity you. Having such a small brain must be _so_ hard."

Elena looked amazed. "That's right, but how did you know?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Because I don't just _see_, I _observe_. I pay attention to the world around me. Unlike most people."

Elena shook her head with disbelief, and then turned to Damon. "I want to see him today." He started to protest but she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I _know_ you think it's dangerous, but he's my _boyfriend_, Damon. I have to see him. Look, if it makes you feel any better, you can all come with me."

Sherlock immediately leapt up, interested. He was excited by the opportunity to see two more vampires firsthand. He had only heard stories about them, and so far Damon was the only one he had met. He wanted to ask Damon everything about vampirism, but after their first encounter in Slater's apartment, he didn't want to risk getting on the vampire's nerves again.

John stood up slightly slower, glancing at Elena apprehensively. Truth be told, he was also quite excited to meet some more vampires, but there was also a small part of him that was screaming for him to turn around and run the other way. Seeing that Sherlock was almost bouncing with excitement, he decided to ignore that little voice and just deal with every situation as it came.

Damon raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He didn't like the idea of Elena being anywhere near that tomb, but at least she wasn't going alone. He knew that if she had been, she would have been too tempted to go into the tomb; with _Katherine_...God knows what might have happened then. He shuddered internally at the thought of Katherine hurting Elena. He loved her too much to put her in danger. He mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to obsess over his brother's girlfriend. Besides, she had made it clear enough that _'It's always going to be Stefan'_.

Internally frustrated with himself, Damon stood up and followed Elena, Sherlock and John out of the Salvatore kitchen. This was going to be a very long day, he thought to himself.

**A/N: What did you think? Please tell me if you liked it. Or not. And please spread the word about this fic. As much as I write for myself, I also write for my readers. It would be nice to know I actually HAD any. That's why I publish this stuff. So that people can enjoy it. And they can't enjoy it if they don't know about it. can they? So please, spread the word. It would mean a lot. Okay, rant over. Sorry guys, it just had to be said. I will try and update soon **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is up! Hope you enjoy!**

Glancing around cautiously, Elena walked into the small clearing in front of the tomb. "Stefan!" she called out to her boyfriend. A few seconds later, a tall boy with sandy hair and green eyes appeared in the tomb entranceway. He grinned. "Elena, it's so good to see you." Elena blew him a kiss and smiled. His grin grew even wider.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media." Damon drawled in a sarcastic tone as he sauntered into the clearing behind Elena. Both Elena and Stefan glared at him. Suddenly a loud scuffling sound was heard as someone descended the narrow steps into the tomb. Shortly afterwards, Sherlock and John emerged from the dark passageway. Stefan looked confused. "Who are they?"

John gave a friendly smile. "My name is John Watson, and this is my friend Sherlock Holmes."

Stefan still looked slightly confused. Elena explained the situation to him. "We met them in Richmond. They had nowhere to stay so they're staying at the Boarding House for the time being."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "And Damon is okay with this?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, look at me over here, _living the dream_. As if one annoying human wasn't bad enough, now I have to deal with _three_. It's all rainbows and bunnies in my world." he said in a sing-song voice.

Elena groaned. "Whatever. We don't have time to deal with Damon's petty problems right now." Damon gasped and clutched his hand to his heart in mock hurt. "What we need to focus on is getting you out of here."

Damon frowned. "Speaking of annoying, where's Katherine?"

"Aww, Damon, miss me already?" came the sarcastic drawl from the back of the dark tomb as a figure identical to Elena emerged from the shadows. They looked exactly alike, yet completely different. Elena's eyes were warm, and loving; whereas Katherine's eyes were hard and calculating. Elena's posture was relaxed whilst Katherine stood upright, haughty and proud. It was easy to see that they were two completely different people, even if they shared the same face. Damon chose not to reply to her question, glaring at her with his ice-blue eyes instead.

"Cheater." Everyone started in shock and looked around before realising that the voice had come from Sherlock, who had until now stood silently at the back of the clearing.

Stefan furrowed his brow in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Sherlock looked him straight in the eye. "Oh I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." When the confused expression didn't fade from Stefan's face, Sherlock turned to Damon. "Oh come _on_. Vampires are blessed with an extraordinary sense of smell, am I right?" Damon nodded. "Well what do you smell?"

Raising and eyebrow in confusion, Damon inhaled a long draught of the surrounding air. Then realisation hit his face.

"Stefan...I can smell her..." he jabbed his finger at Katherine, "...all over you. That means...No. No. NO! STEFAN HOW COULD YOU?"

Snarling with rage, Damon slammed his fist into the tomb wall, repeatedly punching until he had made a large hole in the rock. Then he stopped, and pressed his forehead against the stone wall in silence.

Suddenly a whimper rang out through the silence. Elena had evidently realised what Damon and Sherlock had deduced. Damon was beside her in a flash, his strong arms encircling her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Elena..." Stefan's voice and expression were pained.

Damon looked up sharply. His tone was venomous. "No, Stefan. You've done _enough_." With that, he picked Elena up and blurred out of the tomb before anyone could say anything. Stefan opened his mouth helplessly at Sherlock and John, but the two friends just glared at him and followed Damon and Elena out, leaving Stefan standing staring after them. After a few minutes of silence he turned to Katherine. "You know what the worst part is? I'm not even sorry." And he bent down and captured her lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

**A/N: Done! I had this chapter planned from the beginning. This is what I think should have happened between Stefan and Katherine in the tomb. Minus Sherlock and John, obviously. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while - I've been swamped with homework and play rehearsals. Yes, we're doing a school play. And it's RUBBISH! Please R&R!**

Damon carried a still sobbing Elena into the Boarding House living room. He tried to put her down on the sofa, but her grip on his neck was too strong. In the end he just sat down with her on his knees, softly stroking her hair and whispering comforting words in her ear. A few minutes later, Sherlock and John ran in, out of breath, but Damon gestured for them to go away. They understood, and left. Elena needed some space right now.

After a few more minutes Elena quietened down and looked up into Damon's ice blue eyes, which blazed with concern. She sniffled. "How could he do that to me?"

Damon sighed. "I don't know Elena, I really don't know. Whatever his reasons, he's an idiot."

Elena frowned in confusion. "Why?"

Damon gave her a genuine smile, something that rarely happened. "Because, Elena, you are so much better than Katherine ever was or could ever be. She is dark and evil and you are light and pure and good. You may look similar, but you are so different. She is cold, and you are warm. You possess a kind of beauty that she never had. He's an idiot if he ever saw her in you, because you two are such polar opposites. I don't know why he chose her when he could have you. I wouldn't." With a small sigh he then pressed his lips to her forehead and leaned back against the sofa with his eyes closed.

Elena gasped. That gesture reminded him of that night after she had been kidnapped...when he had told her he loved her, and then compelled her to forget. The truth was, she had had vervain in her system, so she remembered everything. A small part of her had considered telling him before, but she hadn't wanted to hurt Stefan..._Stefan_...Elena knew she had a choice. She could try and mend things with Stefan, or she could confess to Damon. On paper, Stefan seemed like the obvious choice. He was good, and right, whilst his brother was anything but. But then she thought about what Stefan had done. About how he had used her as a replacement for Katherine. And she made her choice. "Damon?" she asked in a small voice.

He opened one eye. "Mhmm?"

"Do you remember that night you brought my necklace back after I had been kidnapped?" He widened his eyes a little in surprise but said nothing, so she continued. "I was so scared without it that I drank tea. _Vervain_ tea." Suddenly he realised what she meant and sat bolt upright, nearly throwing Elena onto the floor. Damon opened his mouth to say something, but Elena quickly cut over him. "So I remember everything you said. Some part of me wanted to tell you there and then, but I was too afraid of hurting Stefan. But his _betrayal_ helped me realise that you had been right, that night when you killed Jeremy. I have been lying to myself." He raised an eyebrow in surprise but she ignored it and continued.

"When Stefan came into my life I was still broken. He was the new, dark, mysterious guy, so I was drawn to him instantly. And he was so kind, and sweet, and patient, so I let him in, because I truly believed that he would put me back together. So I fell in love with him. But then along came his darker, more mysterious, and much more dangerous brother. He was an ass at times, and did some truly terrible things which I thought I would never forgive, but, slowly, I began to see his good side, and his humanity which he claimed never existed. He brought out the best in me, and could make me feel every single emotion under the sun, even if I didn't like it at the time. He made me feel whole and complete again, and slowly, he began to put me back together. I could never pretend to hate him for long, because I realised at some point along the way that I love him too much to ever hate him. So the truth is, Damon, you were right. It was never really Stefan, and it never will be, because it always was and will be _you_. I love you, Damon Salvatore."

She stopped, and looked up at him to judge his reaction, and was taken aback with surprise when she saw the tears that were running down his cheeks. She had made him cry.

He swallowed thickly "Elena Gilbert, I have loved you almost from the moment I met you, that day at the Boarding House. I was a monster, before I came here. I killed for fun and enjoyed it. But there was something about you that made me want to stop. Slowly, you knocked down my walls and melted my cold, dead heart. Now, I would give you a long and very detailed speech, but you'd be about eighty by the time I was finished." Elena laughed even through the tears which were also running down her face. "All my life, everyone has always chosen my brother. My father, Katherine, even you. My mother was the only one who ever saw mw for who I really was and didn't compare me to Stefan. And so I wanted to thank you for that. I love you, Elena Gilbert, and I will never stop loving you until the end of my existence."

With that, he bent his head and gave her a long, sweet kiss that made Elena's heart flutter. And she knew, then, that despite all of the supernatural drama that surrounded them, despite the threat of Klaus, and the fact that Stefan and Katherine were still in the tomb, she knew that she had made the right choice.

**A/N: Aww! :P How cute was that? Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this! Who thought 2x13 was AWESOME! Damon in the shower ;D R&R**

Damon and Elena had been sitting on the Boarding House sofa gazing into each other's eyes for only a few minutes when Sherlock burst in through the double doors. "Okay, lover's soul-searching session is over. Not sure how much more of that I could take. Yuk." He made a face.

Damon glared, and Elena looked shocked. "You were eavesdropping?"

Sherlock smirked. "Of course I was. I was going to go watch TV, but this was _soo_ much more interesting. You guys were like a soap opera. 'Oh, _Damon_ it's _always _going to be you.' 'Oh _Elena_, I love you _so_ much.'" Sherlock mimicked in a ridiculously high voice.

Within a second, Damon had him pinned against the wall. His face was dark and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that pissing off a vampire is _not _a good idea? For someone _so_ clever, you can be so...stupid."

"Sorry guys, I tried to stop him...he locked me in the bathroom..." John ran in, out of breath. When he saw that Sherlock was being pinned against the wall by Damon _again_ something in his usually calm demeanour changed. Faster than a human should move, he had torn a leg off one of the chairs and hurled it at Damon's side. The makeshift stake took the vampire by surprise. He stepped back, startled, and groaned before falling onto his knees and coughing loudly. Sherlock collapsed beside him, doing the same. Both Elena and John rushed forward at the same time. John was checking Sherlock's neck, _again_, and Elena had pulled the stake out of an already healing Damon.

The raven-haired vampire got to his feet. "Damn, for a human, you move fast." He rubbed his side, and inspected his damaged shirt. "That hurt. And it was designed. You're lucky I like you...sometimes...or you would probably be dead right now."

John folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not afraid of you."

Damon smirked and took a step forward. "Oh really?"

Elena decided to step in. "Before you two kill each other, I'm going to see Bonne, okay?" She smiled at Damon's now concerned expression. "It's just...I haven't seen her for a while and I need to know how she's doing. I'll be back in about an hour. I love you."

Damon smiled back. "Love you too." With that, Elena picked up her purse and car keys and made for the door.

John stopped her. "Wait. I'll drive you."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

John smiled. "Yeah, I have to go to the supermarket and get some _normal_ food anyway, seeing as I don't really want to starve while I'm staying here. I'll even pick you up on the way back."

Elena smiled back. "Okay then, let's go." The two of them left.

Sherlock finally stood up. "Got anything to drink?"

Damon nodded. "Well, there's water, OJ, _blood_..."

Sherlock cut him off. "Anything stronger?"

Damon smirked, and walked over to the liquor cupboard. He opened the door and peered in. "Well we have tequila, scotch, whiskey, vodka, more scotch, more vodka..." He stood up and spread his hands out wide. "What'll it be."

Sherlock smirked back. "Let's start with the tequila."

ooo

An hour later, John and Elena returned. He parked Elena's car, and they both got out. When they entered the Boarding House they were greeted by the sound of very loud and very out of tune singing coming from the Living Room.

"WE WILL! WE WILL! ROCK YOU!" The people who were singing were obviously very drunk.

John groaned. "What the hell is going on..."

His sentence was cut short by the sight that was in front of them. All of the furniture had been pushed to the edges of the room. Damon and Sherlock stood in the centre, both holding liquor bottles. Around them, on the floor, were dozens more empty bottles. John shuddered to think about what they had been doing before him and Elena arrived.

Damon caught sight of them. "Ahmyfriends!" He said, throwing his arms into the air and covering himself and the surrounding carpet in tequila. "Comeandjoinus! It'ssomuchfun!" He motioned for them to come closer.

Sherlock nodded drunkenly. "We'rehavingaball!"

Damon sniggered. Sherlock looked upset. "What?"

Damon smirked. "_Ball_. Thatsoundsateensybitrude." He raised his eyebrows suggestively a couple of times.

Eventually Sherlock caught on to Damon's meaning and started laughing as well. As soon as it hard started, the laughing stopped. Both men straightened up, looked at each other very seriously before simultaneously, but completely out of tune, bursting into:

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! MY FRIENDS! DUN DUN DUN!" Damon jumped onto the sofa and started playing air guitar. Sherlock joined him on the air drums, half full liquor bottle still in his hand. They continued singing. "AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING! TILL THE END! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS! COS WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! OF THE WORLD!" Both finished their invisible instrument solo and, with another serious look at each other, dropped onto the ground and started snoring.

At this point, John and Elena, who had been watching this scene with amusement, burst out laughing. Elena was the first to recover. "What are we going to do? Should we take them upstairs and put them in their beds." They shared a look. "Nah!" they both said simultaneously, and with that, both walked to their rooms upstairs, leaving Damon and Sherlock asleep in a drunken heap on the floor.

**A/N: So, how was it? Funny? Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is Chapter 8! Enjoy!**

The next morning, Elena and John were already sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when a very tired and hung-over Damon and Sherlock dragged themselves into the room. The raven-haired vampire rubbed his bleary eyes. "What the hell happened last night?"

Elena smirked. "You seriously don't remember?"

Damon raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Why, did something happen that I _should_ remember?"

Elena and John shared a look. John smirked as well. "Should we tell them?"

"Tell us _what_?" Damon was starting to get confused, and a little annoyed.

Sherlock groaned. "I remember drinking...a lot." John and Elena both scoffed. Damon glared at them. Sherlock continued as if nothing had happened. "And I remember singing...and then I fell asleep."

Damon frowned. "I remember about the same. But _why_ was I on the couch when I woke up?"

Elena smiled. "Well that's about it. Oh, and also there was the air guitar."

Damon's eyes widened in horror. "Air guitar? Me?"

Elena nodded. "Yep." When Sherlock sniggered, she turned to him. "You were accompanying him on the air drums, you know, so don't laugh." It was Sherlock's turn to look horrified. Smiling with self-satisfaction, Elena pushed a glass of blood across the counter to Damon and a mug of coffee to Sherlock.

Taking the blood with a nod of gratitude, Damon swiftly changed the subject. "So how was Bonnie?"

Elena smiled. "She was fine. We were just catching up, you know. I told her about the...tomb, and she told me about...wait a second, since when do you care about _Bonnie_?" Realisation crossed her features. "You're trying to change the subject." Damon glanced around innocently. Elena rolled her eyes. "I'll humour you. _For now_. But don't think I won't remind you of your..._performance_ later."

Damon sighed. "You're never gonna let it go, are you?"

Elena shook her head. "Nope."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I could always...make you forget." He raised his eyebrows as if to prove his point.

Elena shook her head again. "No way. You are _not_ compelling me to forget _anything_." Damon muttered 'Killjoy' under his breath, and finished his glass of blood.

John looked up, curious. "What do you mean, _compel_?"

Sherlock groaned and rolled his eyes, and regretted it immediately when he winced in pain. His head was clearly still throbbing from the previous night's drinking. "Compelling is when a vampire controls your mind to do whatever they want. Have you not been paying attention to _anything_ that's been going on over the past few days? I pity you, and your small, unobservant brain." He shook his head with contempt.

John looked slightly offended, but decided to let it drop. He knew from experience that annoying a hung-over Sherlock was a bad idea. He paused to think for a minute. "So, what are we going to do today?"

Elena frowned. "Well, we could show you the town, or we could go to the Falls, or..."

She was cut short by the sound of glass smashing, followed by a large crash, coming from the living room. Everyone hurried into the living room, only to freeze in horror at the sight that was before them. All of the windows were shattered, and a large section of the floor was splintered and cracked. Most of the furniture had been hurled across the room and was now broken. In the middle of all this chaos stood a tall, dark figure in a trench coat, his long hair billowing around him and casting strange, angular shadows over his face, making him look terrifying. The figure smirked. "Hello, Elena."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Who is it? Find out in the next Chapter. Please R&R!**


End file.
